deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Marjorie Graves
Admiral Marjorie Graves was the commanding officer of the fleet sent by the Sovereign Colonies in 2311 to aid in the triangulation of the Marker signal. She was the admiral of the flagship called the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]]. History Tau Volantis Mission The admiral was in charge of leading the mission to Tau Volantis along with General Spencer Mahad and Dr. Earl Serrano in the hopes of following the signals that the Markers are receiving. The purpose of this mission was to locate a source of energy that would be able to save the human race from extinction and win the war for the Sovereign Colonies. In a meeting, Mahad badgered her to abort the mission and head home so he could use his military force to assist in the war that was occurring back on Earth at the time. When he was told that the mission involved Markers, he was not convinced of its importance. She asked Dr. Serrano to give Mahad a briefing informing him on the purpose of the mission to the ice planet. Graves was upset about having to double bunk half the officers on her ship so Mahad could house his freeloading 163rd. She reported that they are rude and they did not do a single useful thing aboard her ship. She asked why they are wasting resources on this frivolous addition to the mission. Mahad told her that if it was bunk space that she was worried about, she would not have to worry much longer. He was taking half of them down with him to the planet once they get themselves dug in and they are his insurance that nothing was going to go wrong. During the expedition, Graves was exposed to the artifacts brought up from the planet and stored on the ships. Gradually, her mind succumbed to the effects of the Markers. She was sequestered to her quarters under quarantine. Mahad took command of the expedition. In her state of mind, Graves developed an obsession with "turning off" the Marker signal perpetuated by the Moon of Tau Volantis, presently within a state of hibernation. The cause of Graves' death was unknown although it could be assumed that she either may have committed suicide, starved to death while she was quarantined or was killed during the "Scenario Five" operation ordered by General Mahad. Legacy Two hundred years after her death, Ellie Langford discovered a secret in the admiral's quarters. With the help of Isaac Clarke, they deciphered Graves' mural of Marker Symbols and Graffiti that provided information about a key. Isaac initially interpreted her message about the "key" to mean that it could control the Markers.Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember Gallery Admiral marjorie corpse ds3 by luxox18-d6rytwy.jpg|The admiral's corpse render Trivia *Unlike most of the crew who are transformed into Necromorphs, her body was left largely intact. *Her body can be dismembered even before you enter the room. However, shooting off her legs won't change the cutscene. Sources Category:Characters Category:Deceased